


It Was Only a Kiss

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alley Sex, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: Shorter comes across you kissing a stranger he's never seen you with before in the back alleyway. He wants to know if you're giving out kisses for free and if he can have one too.





	It Was Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Shorter so I hope I got his personality down right. I love him so much and if you don't think he's wearing the most obscene and ugly boxers you've ever seen then you're wrong.

It wasn’t his intention to come across something that was considered intimate among most people. As he watched you kiss that stranger he hadn’t seen you with before, he found himself stuck in place. It felt private, a moment he wasn’t supposed to come across. Still he was unable to look away as one of the woman’s hands tangled in your hair, leaving it mussed. Her other hand wandered down behind you. It was fairly easy to guess where she was grabbing you.

 

Clearly Shorter shouldn’t be watching you makeout with her. However, it was too late to pretend he hadn’t seen anything when your eyes peek open the slightest bit. There’s no hint of guilt on his face when the two of you make eye contact. Instead he smiles deviously and makes a very obscene gesture of where the situation might escalate between you and your current partner. This effectively ruins the moment you were having.

 

He can’t see the woman’s face when you draw back, but he’s sure it must be disappointment that it came to an end. Shorter can see your lips moving, but he can’t quite make out what you’re saying. He has a pretty good idea of what you might have said when the woman you’re with whips around to see who was behind the sudden interruption.

 

“Oh don’t mind me, I’m good right here,” he raised his hands defensively before waving you on to continue.

 

The stranger was openly disgusted by his remarks. Turning back to you and leaning in close, she murmured something for ears only before brushing past Shorter and leaving the two of you alone in the back of the alleyway. 

 

“I haven’t seen her before. Are the two of you together?” he asked, sounding more curious than he would have liked. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked over to your side before leaning against the brick wall.

 

“No I just met her. She was cute and apparently she thought I was too. Cute enough to kiss anyway,” you shrugged as you began fixing your hair.

 

“I didn’t know you were handing out kisses for free. Does that mean I can have one too?” he waggled his eyebrows at you suggestively. Although his expression was playful, he hoped you wouldn’t be able to tell he wasn’t joking.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” you teased, a grin spreading across your face. “You did interrupt my last one after all…”

 

“Hey you didn’t need to stop on my account. As much as I’d like to do it myself, I don’t mind watching too. If I was in your girl’s place I wouldn’t have minded having an audience either,” he joked. It didn’t escape his attention that you had inched closer so now you were only a few feet apart.

 

“I guess I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” you snorted.

 

“The next time I catch you kissing someone else or when you’re kissing me?” he asked, pulling away from the wall so that he stood tall. Behind his sunglasses his gaze dropped down to your lips. When he met your eyes again he was pleasantly surprised to see your own gaze had lowered on his face before snapping back up quickly enough it could have been a trick of the light. Shorter chose to believe he hadn’t imagined that you were staring at his lips.

 

Feeling more than a little confident Shorter shuffled closer so there was hardly any space between you two. Craning his head downward, he leaned down. When you still hadn’t pulled away he took that as an okay to close the distance.

 

The lips that pressed back against his were softer than he had originally imagined. There was a sweetness there too that he could faintly taste, but couldn’t quite pinpoint what exactly it was. Whether it was from your own chapstick or the other woman’s he couldn’t be sure. The feeling of possessiveness overtook him at that thought. An urge to erase any memory or desires of her from your mind filled him. Internally he shooed away the thought. There was no real need to let jealousy take over. Not when he was the one kissing you now.

 

It didn’t stop him from pressing into you, backing you up until your back hit the wall. The slight noise that you made against his mouth from his actions had a bigger effect on him than he’d like to admit. Fuck he wanted to hear more.

 

Without further delay he swiped his tongue along your bottom lip. Your response was immediate, opening your mouth for him to slip his tongue into. He took that invitation eagerly. You didn’t back down entirely, your tongue meeting his head on. The way you skillfully caressed his tongue with your own had him moaning against you. Reaching behind you, he grabbed at your rear, giving you a rough squeeze. Instinctively you bucked forward, hips pressing into the front of his jeans. The noise you made was undeniably cute and deciding he wanted to hear it again, Shorter squeezed your ass a second time.

 

The smile he gave you when you pulled away was smug to say the least. It was until you gripped the front of his shirt do drag him down lower so you could reach his neck. A shiver ran through his body as your lips attached to a particularly weak spot right beneath his jaw.

 

With a smile on your lips you kissed a line down his neck to his collarbone. This time he let out a soft breath before breathing deeply through his nose. Through your clothes you could feel a hardness growing against you.

 

“[Y/N],” he breathed out your name.

 

“Yes?” you stopped, tilting your head up to look at him.

 

The way he cupped your face with both of his hands was so gentle compared to the way his lips clashed against yours. His body was heavy as it pressed into you, pushing you more against the brick wall. With the barest amount of subtly he grinded his hips against yours until you could feel the full hard length of him.

 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he pulled his mouth away from yours only to press it against your throat. “Just tell me to stop,” he said between kisses.

 

“Don’t you dare,” you huffed out, grinding back against him. He groaned deeply in response. “If you stop right now I swear I will make you regret it,” you said before fumbling for his belt buckle.

 

“Fuck,” he murmured as you hastily began undoing his belt. Wanting to watch, Shorter momentarily pulled back from your neck to make it easier for both of you to see what you were doing. “Fuck,” he gasped, throwing his head back when you reached into his pants and underneath his underwear to grab his bare cock. “Fuck,” he gritted out as you began to stroke him.

 

It was hardly a good angle, not when his clothes were still in the way and it was difficult to move your hand. Shorter was quick to remedy this as he pulled down his pants just enough to allow you easier access.

 

Eager to return the favor, Shorter reached down to undo your pants. It took him more time to accomplish than he would have liked, but who could blame him when you had your hand in his underwear and around his cock? Finally he managed to undo the button of your jeans and slid down the zipper. When you made no move to stop him, he roughly tugged down your pants. Greedily He slipped a hand beneath the fabric of your underwear. There was no hesitation, no delay before he was sliding two fingers between your labia to stroke at you. 

 

“Fuck how are you this wet already?” he groaned. The feeling of your arousal coating his fingers filled him with a sense of pride.

 

“Can you really blame me? I mean you’re rock hard right now so can you really say anything?” you shot back, squeezing his cock to prove your point.

 

“Fair enough,” he said. Without warning you felt his fingers reach further until you could feel him pressing into your entrance. Although you couldn’t see, his eyes were focused on your face behind his sunglasses as he pushed a single finger in you. There was a slight resistance despite your arousal as the thick digit entered you. Against Shorter’s will, his cock throbbed in your hand as he pictured how it might feel if it was his cock instead of his finger that you were squeezing around.

 

“Okay,” he grabbed your hand with his free one. “You need to slow down a bit,” he said, forcing you to stop. 

 

The confident, proud smirk on your face was quickly wiped off as he began pumping his finger into you. Impatiently he added a second one you weren’t entirely ready for, not once slowing down his pace. Whimpering softly you pulled backward until your back was flush against the wall. Picking up on your mild discomfort, he slowed down enough for you to ease into the adjustment. However, he decided to overwhelm you in other ways as he used his thumb to rub at your clit simultaneously. Your hips jerked forward violently at the sudden assault.

 

Before you knew it you were cumming around his fingers, to Shorter’s delight. You were entirely thankful when he finally slowed down his pace, stroking you more deeply as you rode out your orgasm.

 

Not long after you finished was he pulling out his fingers. It didn’t come as a surprise when he tugged down his underwear to free himself. You inhaled deeply through your nose as you really took in the impressive sight of him. Pushing your legs apart the tiniest bit he grinded against your still clothed pussy. Spitting into one of his hands he began stroking himself in order to lube himself up the slightest bit. Grasping his cock in his hand, he positioned himself just beneath you before pushing between your thighs. Both of you let out a moan at the friction. Even with the cover of your panties, you could feel the curve of his dick pressing up against you.

 

“You sure about this?” Shorter asked a final time. He took the time to tilt his head toward the entrance of the alleyway. It was shaded enough that if someone were to look they would have to stare for a while to really make out what the two of you were doing. Not that he would really care if some random passerby were to catch him in the act. From how far things had escalated he was pretty certain you didn’t give a fuck about it either.

 

“Yes. Fuck me,” you demanded, grinding down on him. Well that was more than enough convincing for him.

 

Grasping at the top band of your panties, he gave it a swift yank down. Grinning down at you he grabbed your hips. You whimpered as you felt the head of his cock rubbing at your lips before pressing between them. Teasingly he thrust his hips forward, not yet entering you but instead gliding between your labia. His grip tightened as you urged him on by trying and failing to buck your hips down onto him. Only once did you manage to angle yourself so that the head pressed at your dripping entrance. When he stopped moving his hips altogether you glared up at him.

 

“Shorter, please,” you begged when he still refused to budge.

 

“Fuck, how could I say no to that face,” he teased.

 

Before you could flip him off he was hefting your leg up beneath one of his hands for better access. Carefully he aligned himself exactly where you wanted before pushing into you. Instantly you threw your head back, making an audible thud as it hit the brick wall behind you. Involuntarily your leg twitched in his grip when he bottomed out inside of you. Opening your mouth you soundlessly screamed as he thoroughly stretched your insides. You twitched again when he buried his face against your neck, leaving breathless, open mouthed kisses on the skin there as he waited for you to adjust. There was a restlessness to him as his own cock twitched inside you, desperate to move. 

 

A moment, then two passed before he slowly inched out only to push back in the slightest bit. Without complaints from you, he moved his hips more until he drew from you so only the head remained inside before pushing back in. It was increasingly hard to focus as you felt him move inside you as he kissed your neck simultaneously. You were entirely thankful he partially held you up and that you had the wall behind you for support. If not you were sure your legs might give out entirely.

 

“Fuck you feel so good baby,” he said between kisses.

 

The speed of his thrusts only increased as you both eased into it.

 

“I want to feel you cum around me. Is that what you want too? To cum on my dick?” he asked, voice growing huskier.

 

Not trusting yourself to speak, you nod your head. You can feel yourself edging closer to your second orgasm. It’s from the way he fills you so completely and how weak his lips on your neck make you feel.

 

“Are you going to cum for me? Will you shout my name when you do? You might draw attention if you do that,” he teased. The thought of someone else watching had you clenching around him suddenly.

 

“Shit-” he gasped, hips faltering at the feeling. “Does that actually turn you on?” he mused, a grin spreading on his face before he returned to his original pace. “Wow you’re really dirty aren’t you? Do you want someone to catch us like this? Does it turn you on thinking about someone watching you be fucked by me?”

 

By this time you were a mess, biting down on your bottom lip to stifle your moans. A particularly deep, hard thrust had you spilling over the edge. Shorter reached up with his other hand to cover your mouth just in time as you cried out. His pace stuttered as you clenched painfully tight around him. With a loud groan he followed swiftly behind, spilling his release deep inside you as he bottomed out inside you one last time.

 

Breathing heavily Shorter finally pulled out and released your leg. Attempting to stand up from against the wall was a mistake as you nearly collapsed against Shorter instead. Reaching out he easily steadied you.

 

As both of you redressed he couldn’t help but speak up.

 

“Y’know if you really want, you could invite that lady next time to watch us get it on,” he suggested as he grinned deviously.

 

Redoing the button of your pants you decided to ignore his comment.


End file.
